Serial configuration memories are devices used with FPGAs. When a device such as an FPGA powers up, each of its logic blocks must be configured for a specific logic operation and its programmable interconnects must be configured to provide routing among the logic blocks to implement the intended logic function. The configuration information takes the form of a bitstream which feeds into the FPGA and is stored in the device, where the bits define logic and routing of the FPGA elements.
A serial configuration memory is the device which contains the configuration bitstream. A serial configuration memory consists of a memory array such as PROM or E.sup.2 PROM, an address counter, and supporting logic to provide programming and reset control. The address counter is tied to a clock input line and is incremented on each rising or falling edge of a clock signal. The counter output serves to address each bit of the memory array, producing a bitstream which is serially output to an FPGA.
Many of today's personal electronic devices are powered by an independent source, namely a battery, and so there is always a concern for conserving power wherever possible. The desire to minimize power consumption pervades every aspect of the design of these devices. FPGAs find use in many such devices, including laptop computers, notepad computers, and cellular telephones. Configuration memories, therefore, present an opportunity where improvements can be made to minimize power consumption.